callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Conditioning
Extreme Conditioning is a Tier 3 perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War that doubles the user's sprint time. Extreme Conditioning does not increase sprint speed. This perk is unlocked from the start of the game. This perk was replaced by Marathon in Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare This perk allows a player to gain a significant field advantage, reaching sniping points, or objectives before the other team. Sprinting longer or more frequently disrupts any opponent trying to gain a long range firing advantage. This perk can also be considered as a fall-back when being chased or ambushed, sustaining the sprint to take cover and regenerate health. This perk is useful in Search and Destroy and for MG users. It is a somewhat unpopular third tier perk, since that slot is often spent on perks such as Steady Aim or Deep Impact. However, this is not completely true; in a game of Headquarters, players with Extreme Conditioning will most likely reach the headquarters first. It is deemed useful to players who employ camping strategies, allowing them to reach their 'camping spot' at the start of a match without encountering enemy resistance. It is essential for aggressive Sabotage players, who will often need to cover lots of ground with the bomb. Despite this perk's potential, it is not seen in common use, and is often overlooked and underestimated by new and experienced players alike. However, it can be very useful if the player fights by rushing to where the enemy is. Combining this perk with an M21 or P90 makes the player sprint for much longer, but this is now only possible on the PC version and Wii version as the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions were patched to remove this bug. Call of Duty: World at War Extreme Conditioning is exactly the same in this title as it was in its precursor. Like its Call of Duty 4 predecessor, it is often beat out by more commonly used perks such as Steady Aim and Deep Impact. Extreme Conditioning in World at War is vastly superior compared to the Call of Duty 4 perk. The reason behind this is that the maps in World at War are usually three to fives times bigger than Call of Duty 4 making the doubled sprint time very helpful to people who tend to favor using SMGs on bigger maps (like Cliffside) allowing the player to close the distance against people trying to snipe. It is especially useful if combined with Satchel Charge x2. Players with this combo can sprint over to a tank, place a Satchel Charge on it, and then run for cover. This perk is also useful for shot-gunners, because they can get in range for a one shot kill (even if they are sprinting away from the player). This perk can also aid anyone who likes to "banzai charge" unsuspecting enemies. This perk is replaced by "Marathon" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, which is an enhanced version of Extreme Conditioning. Tips *This perk can be very useful in game modes such as Search and Destroy if one's strategy is to rush to a certain point. It also helps if you're at one area and the bomb is planted at a different area as it helps you reach the target faster. Capture the Flag is another game mode where this perk would be a good tier 3 perk to utilize. *In ''World at War'', this perk is often used by players who like to Banzai charge using Bayonets, because it gives the opponent less time to resist. The same is also true with using a knife, although melee range is lessened. *Be careful when sprinting (with or without Extreme Conditioning), as the player cannot use his weapons during this time. Before the player can use his weapon he must drop out of his sprint before he can even bring his weapon up, this takes time and odds are the player will be killed before he can fire off a single shot. However, melee attacks (with Knife/Bayonet) do not face this penalty, so it is advised to melee an enemy if the player suddenly bumps into one while sprinting. *This perk is very useful on large Tank maps, such as Seelow or Downfall as it can help a player capture a tank before the enemy can get to it. In this manner, it is sometimes possible to even capture tanks on the enemy's own side, leaving them without any tanks at all. *Another benefit on Tank based maps is the extended Sprint time makes it easier for a player to evade the turrets of enemy tanks, and to get in close to plant Satchel Charges. *This perk is also very useful for evading Snipers on maps such as Cliffside, because a sprinting target is much harder for a sniper to track through the scope than a stationary or slow moving target. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4, the perk has an image that resembles an emergency exit sign. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Perks